Spoof Wars Episode XCVI: Revenge of the Jebi
Spoof Wars Episode XCVI: Revenge of the Jebi was part of the first of several attempts at a sequel to The Dubious Maneuver that was ultimately cancelled. It was also the second of a two part series that would have formed a trilogy with the original, the other being Spoof Wars Episode LXXII: The Approaching Fury. Planning began as early as 2003, and only story notes were ever completed, though part of it's predecessor was written. Synopsis Write the first section of your article here. Characters Only-One Cannotbe Only-One's character would have been a continuation from the previous movie, though his relationship to Duet would have evolved from master-apprentice to friend and ally by this point. Shawn Duet Duet's character would have been the most heroic, balanced and serious at this point, transitioning from being the "Anakin" character, to the "Luke" character. The Dictator The Dictator would have continued as before, unleashing his full fury in the throne room before being shot by Typhon. Dharth Nader Nader would have slowly been tempted back to the light side, and revealed to be Tyrannical-Fascist, who was then revealed to be the long-lost twin brother of Shawn Duet. He would have ultimately been redeemed or died by the end. Dharth Smithius Smithius would have wanted revenge on Duet, and faced him with his fellow Spiff in the throne room. He would have been killed most likely by Duet. Dharth Bob Dharth Bob would have also wanted revenge on Only-One, and would have died due to an accidental stab by Nader during the major Spiff/Jebi duel in the throne room. Tarpolin Tarpolin would have led the Dictator's forces in the space battle, and probably been killed. Captain Typhon Typhon would have reprised his original joke of appearing out of nowhere to save the day, by shooting the Dictator in the back and saving the day. Guy-Gone Weird Guy-Gone would have either stayed dead, revealed it to once again be a clone, or "just got better". Dharth Bolshevik Had Bolshevik survived the last film (either in a fight with Nader or his brother mistakenly murdered), he would have confronted the Dictator in person on the Doom Globe. He would have either been killed or severely wounded and disappeared again. Futhorc Haacko Futhorc would have comedically enjoyed all the forms of torture at the camp he was taken to, to the frustration of the guards. Eventually released, he would have finally appeared in a scene after the credits. In the Congress building, as the only surviving Congressman, he would have declared himself "some sort of Emperor...thing", to which Only-One would say "Oh no, we're not doing that again" and promptly stab him. Behind the Scenes Trivia *According to a recently rediscovered document, aside from the chosen names, several names were considered for both sequels including: **''The Dark Ploy'' **''The Dictator Strikes Back'' (similar to the eventual sequel's title) **''The Turning Tides'' **''The Insidious Gambit'' **''Advancing Rage'' **''Ruse of the Jebi'' **''Demise of the Democracy'' **''Evil's Redemption'' **''Wrath of the Dictator'' **''The Heinous Revolution'' **''The Terminal Strike'' **''Revenge of the Spiff'' (interestingly enough, suggested a good 3 years before Revenge of the Sith was titled) *The title comes from the original name for Return of the Jedi: Revenge of the Jedi. *The main storyline of this film was adapted as part of the realized sequel, Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back. It was updated to reflect the content introduced in the short films, including the new characters. The biggest change was that rather Duet being made a Jebi, Typhon was chosen instead (due to his new background in Dark Equilibrium), and Rhast now filled the original Typhon role. *The storyline was also adapted much more closely as the background for the alternate timeline which Guy-Gone Prime came from in Dark Equilibrium. It was closely adapted with the addition of new characters, and with Typhon taking the place of Smithius. The Secret Apprentice also took the similar apprentice role. Because The Plot Srikes Back was also derived from this original sequel, it created an interesting parallel of events, despite what changes there were. See Also: *Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back *Alternate Timeline Category:Cancelled Projects